The present invention relates to a front-loading picture holding system. More particularly, the invention relates to a picture holding system that is easy and convenient in loading and unloading to and from the front of a picture frame body rather than from the rear of the frame.
Picture holding systems are widely used by many people in our life. However, conventional picture holding systems lack in functions detaching the transparent plate from a support frame in an easy and convenient way, and thus made it difficult, inconvenient and often complicated to load or unload the picture in the picture holding system.
Typical structure of the conventional picture holding systems is to use pivoting fasteners in the backside of the picture holding system and it takes unnecessary time and effort in detaching the transparent plate or the picture, and sometimes, a user has to shake the whole frame body in order to pull out the transparent plate or the picture from the picture holding system. A picture holding system having an easy, simple and convenient structure in detaching the transparent plate or the picture from the base of the picture holding system is desirable.